cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Christopher Adamson
Christopher Adamson (19?? - ) aka Chris Adamson Film Deaths *''Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves (1991)'' [Soldier]: Shot in the eye with a flaming arrow by Kevin Costner just as Adamson is about to decapitate Christian Slater. *''Dirty Weekend (1993)'' [Serial Killer]: Presuamably killed by Lia Williams (my memory is vague but it appears he died at the end) *''The Three Musketeers (1993)'' [Henri]: Drowned when Oliver Platt kicks him overboard. *''The Young Americans (1993)'' [Billy Cohen]: Killed by Viggo Mortensen or his cohorts (my memory is vague but it appears he died at the end) *''Beyond Bedlam (1994)'' [Weasel]: Killed by Keith Allen (My memory is vague but it appears he died at the end). *''Cutthroat Island (1995)'' [Dawg's Pirate]: Killed in a fight with Geena Davis and her crew. *''Judge Dredd (1995)'' [Mean Machine]: Electrocuted when Sylvester Stallone rips out a live power line attached to his arm then jabs it into his spine (Adamson was wearing heavy make up for the role). *''The Fifth Element (1997)'' [Airport Cop] : Killed in an explosion (i'm not sure if he died or not). *''Razor Blade Smile (1998)'' [Sethane Blake]: Presuamably killed by Eileen Daly (my memory is vague but it appears he died). *''Lighthouse (1999)'' [Leo Rook]: Falls to his death having been set on fire after being shot in the mouth with a flare by James Purefoy & Rachel Shelley on top of being earlier electrocuted by Purefoy & Don Warrington (Adamson’s face was covered with burn make-up at this point in the movie). *''The Last Horror Movie (2003)'' [Killer]: Presumably killed by Kevin Howarth or Mark Stevenson (my memory is vague but it seems he died at the end). *''Evil Aliens (2005) ''[Llyr Williams/Alien Surgeon]: Killed in a fight with the aliens. *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest (2006)'' [Jimmy Legs/Dutchman]: My memory is vague but I recall he died at the end. *''Mutant Chronicles (2008)'' [Hodge]: Crushed to death/Killed in an explosion when a mutant piloting a space craft crashes into his ship's cockpit. *''F (2010)'' (aka The Expelled) (as Chris Adamson) [Janitor]: Throat slit by one of the hoodies, he dies after a principal discovers him. *''Paddy's Paradise'' (2011; film short) [Paddy]: Dies from an illness (off-screen). His body is later discovered in a telephone box by Jane Thorne. *''Leatherface'' (2017) [Dr. Lang]: Head bashed in repeatedly against a window by Sam Coleman. TV Deaths * None known Gallery Dr. Lang.png|Christopher Adamson (left) in Leatherface Adamson, Christopher Category:Not Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:American actors and actresses Category:Year of birth unknown Category:Death scenes by arrow Category:Death scenes by shooting in eye Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by alien attack Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Actors who died in Luc Besson Movies Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Death scenes by throwing Category:Actors who died in Renny Harlin Movies Category:People who died in a The Three Musketeers film Category:People who died in a The Texas Chainsaw Massacre film Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Actors who died in Kevin Reynolds Movies Category:Actors who died in a Michael Winner movie Category:Drama Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Slasher Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Actors who died in Johannes Roberts Movies Category:Texas Chainsaw Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Stephen Herek Movies Category:Mystery Stars